Millie the Matchmaker
by Sybila M
Summary: Derek and his girlfriend go to Derek's home for the holidays. Oneshot. Since I didn't put it in the story, this isn't mine and never will be. I hope you like it. Rated T for mild language very mild. I always over rate things.


We were perfect for each other. He liked hockey. He was strong and self assured. He wasn't too clingy. And yet I could tell he didn't love me. His heart belonged to another. But for the time being our arrangement was good.

We lived in the same apartment complex. He was usually at my place. He never had officially moved in though. I cooked, he washed the dishes. I did laundry, he cleaned my car. We had a system. It was nice.

After about a year of dating, more or less, he invited me to meet his parents. I paid for the plane tickets. He paid for the car rental and the cab rides. He had packed the bags; I stopped our mail and newspapers. Like I said we had a system.

She was not part of our system. She was the rogue variable. Yet, I couldn't hate her. She was perfect, like me only just a bit better. Her hair was great even when she paid no attention to it, like me. She was kind, loving, yet strong and independent, like me. But she was even more so. Her grades were better, be smile was brighter, and she had him wrapped tighter around her finger than I ever would. I had one thing that she didn't or rather two. I had him and I knew what he felt. She seemed totally blind to what was going on around her.

"Millicent, you really needn't help set the table," said Nora, Derek's step mom.

"Oh, it's really no problem. I just want to help," I said cheerfully.

"Millie, come on hunny. You just sit back and relax," Derek said, scooping me up in his arms and throwing me onto the couch.

"Derek, I'm not a rag doll," I said with a grimace. I had landed on the remote. He just kissed me on the cheek and went to help Nora.

"You've got him trained," Casey said in disbelief.

"It's one of my specialties. I'm a firm believer in training boys. I mean they are rather like dogs," I said.

"Does Derek know you think this?"

I laughed, boy she was easy to mess with. "Yes, of course he does."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want."

It was just then that Derek came into the room with a plate full of snacks. He put them on the table in front of me. I pulled him to me and kissed him full on the mouth. I could tell this upset the girl beside me. I wanted it to upset her.

You see Casey was as I said perfect. I hoped that perfection would make her say something to Derek. If she did it proved she liked him if only a little.

"It's nice to have a break from the system isn't it?" Derek asked from behind me.

"I guess," I said turning towards him.

"System?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of well...Millie you tell her," Derek said.

"We split up the work evenly. He has some jobs I have others. We do whatever jobs we're good at, or at least which ever ones we're better at than the other."

"Neither of us is good at time management or organizing."

"I can believe that," Casey said.

"So, Casey, do consider Derek a brother? I mean you were already a teenager when you met." I asked. I wanted the subject to move away from Derek's and my bad faults.

"Derek a brother?" Casey scoffed. "No, I consider him an annoyance."

"He's has good qualities too," I said, slightly annoyed.

"Like what?" Casey asked. "He can shoot a puck into a net, big deal."

"He's kind and caring. He's willing to work. He gets a certain satisfaction out of making people smile. It's obvious he loves kids."

Before Casey could answer or Derek could smirk about getting such praises. Nora called everyone to dinner. I left the two of them alone. I sat down at the table and waited.

I wanted Derek to be happy. I didn't want to be stuck in a loveless relationship. But it all seemed like it was ending too soon. Or maybe it wasn't soon enough. It was being drawn out. I was trying to speed it along, so it would just end and not slowly suck everything from me.

"Hey, hun," Derek said kissing my cheek as he sat next to me. I could see that Casey had not reacted how I had wanted.

"Hey, you and Casey getting along?" I asked

"Not really, we never have. But I think she likes you."

"Likes me?"

"Yeah, though she thinks it's pretty stupid that you are going out with me."

"She thinks you're a jerk-faced-weasel, doesn't she?"

Derek laughed and nodded. He kissed my cheek.

That night I slept in Derek's room. He slept on the couch. Everyone seemed sort of surprised by this. Derek explained my no sex till marriage rule. Believe me if anything made us imperfect for each other it was that rule. He was very touch oriented. He needed to feel you to know you were there. I on the other hand didn't like to be touched. I loved kissing but I had to be in control.

"How did you do it?" A voice asked from the doorway. I looked up and saw it was Casey.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Train him. He does chores. He is waiting for you to be ready for sex. He's been dating you for months and that in it's self is a feat."

"I don't know. That just how guys are with me. Most of the time it's pretty damn annoying. With him it's different."

"How's it different?" By now Casey was sitting across from me on the bed.

"He keeps me on my toes. He has all these crazy schemes and plans. I'm never sure what he's going to do next. He's willing to try anything. I even convinced him to take dance lessons with me. Course that only last about 3 weeks. He got pretty tired of it."

"I'm sure he did," Casey giggled.

"Casey, I want to tell you something in confidence. You can't tell a soul."

"Of course, I won't tell anyone anything."

"Good, well you see, Derek isn't in love with me. There is someone else. I know who it is but I don't think he'll admit it. Do you know anything about this?"

"No, no, I don't," Casey stuttered.

"You sure? Cause I think you do."

"I'm sure."

"You see I just want him to be happy. He'll never be as happy with me as he would with this girl."

"I see."

"Casey, do you think this girl likes him back?"

"Well, I'd have to meet her first."

"Casey, let's stop playing games. You know who I'm talking about now give me an answer."

"I think she does like him back. But you are wrong. He's happy with you happier than I've ever seen him."

"Case, I'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

"You are meant to be. I still want to be his friend and yours too. But when you tell him how you feel or he tells you, I don't want to be there. You tell him. Tell him I'm gone and will be waiting at home. Tell him I understand and I'll always love him. But tell him it's over."

Then I left. I paid for a cab and a plane ticket home. I did and paid for everything myself. My system was gone. I was alone. When Derek came home, he kissed my cheek and hugged me close. Then our system started again, only differently.

Nearly everyday, Derek and Casey came and ate dinner with me. I cooked, Derek washed, and Casey dried. Then Casey rented movies, I popped popcorn, and Derek heated up some blankets, to wrap ourselves in, in the dryer downstairs. We helped each other out. They even helped me get over Derek. Yes, I like systems.


End file.
